Great Power
by Lollipop456
Summary: Some OOCness. When Sofia's amulet is responsible for seriously injuring James, Sofia wonders if she should get rid of it or learn to control the necklace's power. To decide, she'll need help from a certain queen who knows all too well what damage some powers can do.


Sofia was alone for the first time that day. This was the perfect time for her to play the music box.

She reached under her bed and pulled out her treasure box. Her dad had offered to give her an ornate box all the way from Wei-Ling. Sofia did appreciate the offer, but this little wooden box was one of the few things she had left from her days in the village.

Opening the box, Sofia pulled out her most special treasure: a red and purple music box that played the Enchancia anthem. Sighing, Sofia winded the box and placed it on her bed. As the anthem played, Sofia didn't dance around her room or sing along, she just sat and stared at the little box with a sad look.

"Hey there, princess!" A voice called out.

Sofia looked up towards the door and saw her bunny Clover hopping into the room. He hopped onto the bed and picked up the music box.

"Be careful, Clover. That music box is really special." Sofia warned.

"Where did you get this anyway?" Clover asked.

"My dad gave it to me. My other dad." Sofia said quietly.

Clover's ears drooped and he set the music box down. "Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry, Sofia."

Sofia gave a half-smile. "It's all right, Clover. I don't play it as much as I use to, that's why you didn't remember."

There was a moment of silence. Clover wasn't really sure what he could say to cheer his best friend up.

"Say, how about we go pick some berries? It's a good day for berry picking." Clover suggested.

Sofia looked at the music box and then back at Clover. "All right then."

Sofia decided to leave the music box out. The berry bushes weren't far, and she had plenty of time to put it back before supper. Grabbing her basket, she and Clover ran from the room.

It had only been half an hour before Sofia returned. She returned to the castle alone since Clover had a stomache from eating too many berries. She had just enough time to change before supper and to put away her music box.

Opening the door to her room, Sofia was horrified to find her music box shattered on the floor and James rushing to pick up the pieces.

Sofia gasped. "My music box!"

James quickly lifted his head. "Sofia, it was an accident. I was just looking at it, but I dropped it by mistake. I'm sorry."

Sofia seemed to be on the verge of tears but in an instant her mouth pursed and she swiped the pieces from James' hands.

"You shouldn't have touched it! It wasn't yours!" Sofia yelled.

"I-I said I was sorry, Sof." James said.

"This was the only thing I had left of my dad! Now I don't have anything to remember him by! I-I hate you, James! I hate you! I wish that you weren't my brother! " Sofia cried.

Suddenly, Sofia's amulet began to glow a dark red. There was a burst of light and Sofia shielded her eyes. When the light faded, Sofia saw James laying on the floor halfway across the room, cradling his arm and bleeding from the forehead.

When the shock wore off, Sofia ran across the room over to James. His eyes grew wide with fear and he recoiled. Pretty soon, the rest of the family came running into the room.

"James!" Miranda and Roland cried.

Amber walked over to Sofia. "Sofia, what happened?"

"I think my arm is broke." James moaned.

"I got mad at James and then my amulet...It did something. It must have used its powers to throw him across the room." Sofia explained in a quiet voice.

Roland shot Sofia a look of anger and then gathered James in his arms. "I should never have given you that amulet, Sofia."

"Dad-"

Before Sofia could apologize, Roland had carried James out of the room. Sofia sniffled and wiped at a stray tear.

"It's all right, Sofia. Your father is scared right now, that's all. James will be fine, I promise." Miranda kissed Sofia's forehead and left the room.

"I-I'll send for a maid to clean up the mess." Amber gave Sofia's hand a reassuring squeeze and then left the room.

For a moment, all Sofia did was stand there and cried. Once she had collected herself, she removed her amulet and placed it in a drawer.


End file.
